The global wireless market has been experiencing tremendous growth over recent years. This growth includes an increased demand for data services, such as Internet browsing, text messaging, multi-media messaging, and email. There also has been a proliferation of types and models of wireless devices.
Client devices differ from each other in a number of ways, including screen size, color capabilities, communication protocols, character sets, markup languages, and input mechanisms. Network carriers may also employ differing communication protocols or have other specifications that impact communication. Data services, such as web sites, email providers, and others are faced with tasks of handling these differences. Network application developers may find it useful to have systems and methods that facilitate communication with client devices, while aiding in the tasks related to handling the variety of client devices and network carriers.
The generation of pages, such as web pages or application pages, for delivery to client devices, may involve a high degree of complexity. A page may be changed in a number of ways prior to delivery to client devices. These include such changes as inserting an advertisement, altering a page header, updating text or graphic content, or otherwise changing the content or layout of a page. The process of making changes, tracking the changes, and verifying correctness of updates may require a large investment of time. The process is also prone to errors. It is desirable to have efficient mechanisms for managing these processes, and reducing errors. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.